Friends' Adventures
by themadjem
Summary: Two young boys set out on an adventure! What will be in store for them? Modeled after the Mianite modpack! This is modded Minecraft! (Rated T for future subjects) Please review, this is my first story I've published.


"It is time to start my journey... I have studied years for this... Come tomorrow, I will depart from my home village." Axel's eyes close, finally falling asleep.

"Wake up!" Zylan shouted. "We need to gooooooooooooo!" Zylan started to shake Axel awake. He was Axel's best friend and had been since they were very young.

"You're way too excited about this, just saying." Axel said groggily.

"You're not _nearly_ excited about this!" Zylan continued to shout until Axel decided to get out of his bed.

"Whatcha think we're gonna get from the priest?" Zylan hollered from Axel's kitchen.

"You don't need to be so loud, I'm right here." Axel admonished, walking around the corner to greet his friend. "You know how it goes, Zy."

"Yeah, but what kind of things do you think we will get? It could be anything, even a diamond!" Zylan's voice grew louder as the sentence progressed.

"I seriously doubt you or I will get a diamond from a starter," Axel laughed. "Are you coming or not?" Axel asked his friend who was sitting on the floor, daydreaming about diamonds.

"Oh! You're ready?" He jumped up, closing the door behind him, chasing Axel down the street to the end of the village.

"You two will begin your journeys today," announced the village priest while Zylan and Axel waited in anticipation. "You will receive a few items to aide in your adventures." The priest motioned toward a row of chests. "You each may choose one chest to take with you on your adventure. Each chest contains something different, although they all include a map for you to record your progress and mark interesting locations. You may keep the chest and all items in it.

The boys looked at each other and then to the chests. "You first," Axel whispered to Zylan.

Zylan walked over to the row, looking over all of them. He pointed to one and then stepped back. He waved at me to choose mine next.

"You don't want to open it first?" The priest asked.

"Axel can choose, then we will open together."

Axel scanned over them; all the same, reinforced iron. The same inventory space as a double chest, which would be very useful. He chose the last in the row while Zylan chose the first.

"Good luck!" the two said to each other as they turned to reveal the items with which they would start their long adventure.

Inside, Axel found 10 torches, 5 oak logs, 3 iron ingots, 2 gold ingots, a charged certus quartz, an enchanted wooden axe, and a rose. He scooped up the items, not paying attention to the enchantment on the axe, into his inventory; he picked up the chest and turned around to find Zylan waiting next to him. The two turned to face the priest who extended his hands toward the sky.

"These young men are now almost equipped to begin. He reached into his robes and drew two swords. He handed them to the boys and turned them to the forest on the edge of the village. "Be on your way!"

They started to walk away from their home town, not to return for a year. Axel turned around with tears forming. The whole village waved as the priest shouted: "There is another village to the east, six-thousand blocks! They may be able to assist you in your quest."

Zylan gently placed his hand on Axel's shoulder and pulled him to follow into the forest.

After about 200 blocks in, the boys stopped. "Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" Zylan cried in excitement.

Axel, who had been silent until this point, jumped at the sudden burst of emotion. "Zylan, you scared me!" Axel pushed his friend into a tree.

"Sorry Ax, I'm excited! Hey, what did you get from your chest?" Zylan questioned.

Axel showed his friend the items one by one. Upon reaching the wooden axe he had received, Zylan grabbed it from him.

"This is a Treecapitator! Zy's eyes grew at the sight. "Lucky! I've never seen one before!"

"There's nothing too special about it though," Axel took back the tool and stuffed it into his inventory. "It's only a wooden axe; it will break after a few trees."

"Yeah, but it's quite a helpful tool to start out with!" Zylan began. "And you got a charged Certus, which is also very rare.

"I am excited about that, we only need to find some redstone and Nether quartz and I can start making a Material-Energy system." Axel smiled to himself.

"I've never understood ME, so that will be all up to you, my friend. Want to know what I got?

"Sure!"

"I got five torches, fifteen oak planks, a block of iron!"

"You got a whole block?" Axel interrupted.

"Yeah, I also got a knapsack, and a multi-use tent!" Zylan pulled out the tent and showed it to Axel who became jealous of Zylan's amazing items.

"I wish I got stuff like that..." Axel said depressingly.

"Hey, now! You know I will share, and besides, we will get much better stuff in the near future." Zylan smiled and continued. "What kind of sword did you get?

"Stone with looting I, what about you?" Axel questioned.

"Same, but with unbreaking II and sharpness II..." Zylan thought for a moment and realized that he really had gotten better items than his friend. "How about we throw our stuff that we don't need into the knapsack and we will get heading out.

"Yeah, we should keep moving to get as far as we can before night falls. Axel began to throw all but his sword and torches into the bag. When he went to throw the rose on the ground, Zylan stopped him.

"You don't want that?" Zylan asked, looking at the red flower.

"It's just a flower, there is plenty in the world." Axel stated, tossing it to the ground. "We should get going, It'll be dark soon.

"Okay, you go ahead, I'll catch up in a minute." Zylan turned to the flower on the ground and picked it up. "You'll thank me one day," he whispered to himself.

"Hey, Zy." Axel started. "Do you think we should start mining?"

"Yeah, maybe. It would help to have some tools to use." Zylan started to pace back and forth while Axel sat in a patch of grass munching on an apple. An ominous wind blew through the forest.

"Oh, that's a little cold." Axel shivered. Why is it that this biome is so cold?"

"It's a redwood forest biome, the trees grow in rows and they act like a wind tunnel." Zylan pointed ahead. "There is also a frozen ocean in the direction that the wind is coming from."

"Should we set up camp here for the night? The trees are making it darker than it is anyway." Axel looked around; he saw a sheep out of the corner of his eye and jumped. "Zylan! Mobs are going to start to appear!"

"Fine fine, calm yourself." Zylan dug around in his knapsack and found the tent with instructions attached to the side.

MULTI-USE TENT

1) PLACE *IN* GROUND IN DESIRED LOCATION

2) STAND BACK FROM THE BLOCK

3) TAP THE TOP OF THE TENT TO ACTIVATE

WARNING: WILL DESTROY ANY BLOCKS IN A 5X5X5 AREA SURROUNDING THE TENT

USES LEFT: 8

"Ax, we gotta be careful with this thing. It only can be used 8 times." Zylan looked concerned.

"That just means we will have to find a nice biome in which to build a home!" Axel smiled at his friend and got up to assist him in clearing an area for the tent.

"No, Zy! It needs to be in the ground!" Axel picked the tent up and placed it in a hole he had made. "Now just tap the top."

Zylan touched the block and they heard a strange noise. In the time it took to blink, a structure had formed around them. A cozy 3x3x3 area that included two beds, one in each corner; a table in between them; and an oak plank floor. "The walls are made of a canvas type block. Oh, but no door..." Zylan turned around to Axel removing his boots and laying in his bed.

"That's quite alright with me." Axel stated, falling to his comfy bed.

"I guess that's one way of looking at it." Zylan acquiesced, following suit.


End file.
